


The Red Dress

by tahanrien



Category: Kim Kardashian: Hollywood
Genre: Gen, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahanrien/pseuds/tahanrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey bestie!" Anna exclaimed, holding out her hand for their bestie handshake. Kim didn't seem to notice though, her attention caught by the mannequins' dresses. Anna let her hand drop, embarrassed. At least the new shopgirl at her side hadn't seemed to notice, staring at Kim like a fan would.</p><p>"Hm... I like both of these," Kim said. She pointed to the mannequins. "What do you think: the silver dress or the red dress?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eye_Of_Argonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Of_Argonia/gifts).



> Most dialogue is taken directly from the game. Thanks to my shall-remain-anonymous friend for your super quick beta reading.

The jet set down smoothly at the LA airport, as Anna Michael expected from her pilots by now. Still, she gave them a smile and a big thanks before she hurried over to the terminal. If there was one thing she had learned from Kim over the last one and a half years, it was that being nice and cheerful got you way more friends. Normally, Anna stayed even longer, chatting with her pilots and any fans at the airport.

Now, though, after a quick gala opening in Paris and a nice meeting with one of Maria's acquaintances in Dubai, Anna was ready to get home and crash. Put on pyjamas and cuddle up to her wife at home, their dog pressed close to Anna's feet. But cameras were everywhere and everyone wanted pictures lately, so Anna didn't even dare to change her low cut dress and high heels out for something more sensible, like jeans and a sweater. 

She shouldn't have bothered so much though. The LA airport was blissfully free from any reporters and none of her fans seemed to look over as Anna hurried along through the VIP area. She threw a smile at the woman checking the boarding passes, then she was already outside and in her jeep.

Anna let out a breath and leaned her head against the tinted windows. Just a bit more weaving through traffic, then she would be at home. She toed off her shoes and slipped into the flat shoes she kept available in her car just for this. Just as she was reaching forward to start the jeep though, her phone started ringing. Anna smiled and started the car anyway.

Simon had gushed about his hands-free kit for his car until Anna had agreed to let someone install it in hers as well. How much easier it was for Simon to call his daughter now, even though she never picked up... Anna smiled at the thought.

"Yes, Luther?" she answered. Checking over her shoulder, Anna pulled the car out into LA traffic.

"Anna, you can come pick up this week's profit." Luther sounded, as always, pretty disinterested, but Anna was used to that by now. He added something that sounded a bit like "Kim said to call you", but that didn't make much sense and someone was honking outside anyway, so Anna didn't pay it much attention.

"Thanks!" she said. She smiled, like always, because supposedly people could hear it if you didn't smile at the phone and the last thing Anna needed was someone like Ray picking up on her bad mood.

Still though, Anna groaned in the privacy of her car as soon as Luther hung up. She hadn't planned to drop by So Chic today. She needed her sleep... She was supposed to head to Tokyo early tomorrow, for another photo shoot. But having some money to spend would be nice too, if she decided to head to a restaurant after the shoot.

Anna took the next exit, heading towards Downtown. So Chic first and she would check on her dog afterwards and dress down, then head over to Hollywood. Sounded like a plan.

Before long, Anna was parked in front of her old apartment building. Looking up to her flat and over to So Chic brought back so many memories, how she had just been new to Hollywood, with big dreams of making it, but had only a small apartment and a retail job... And now Anna was jetsetting through the world, meeting all these exciting people, power-couple married to a fellow A-lister, and friends with Kim Kardashian of all people. She couldn't have imagined a better life back then.

Anna changed her shoes again back to the silver high heels before she got out of the car. Uncomfortable, but you never knew when you'd run into any reporter, opportunity or into Willow Pape. Who was just calling Anna. Anna snorted and blocked the call. She didn't want to ruin her day.

She was just getting her bag out of the car, when Anna heard a familiar voice. "You'll reopen for me?" That sounded familiar. Like Kim, actually.

"You're a lifesaver! Thank you. You are the best!" Yeah, that definitely was Kim. Anna would recognize her bestie's voice anywhere. Probably dropping by to see Anna, though why Luther had already closed the shop, Anna didn't know.

"Please, come in," someone else said. That wasn't Luther, but a woman.

Anna frowned and quickly straightened up to look over. The door to So Chic was just falling shut. Anna closed up her own Jeep and made her way over to So Chic. Anna tried not to let her face show her confusion. She didn't see any reporters lingering around, but that didn't mean there weren't.

So Chic was still open, so Anna just pushed at the door and stepped inside. She couldn't see Kim, but all of sudden a young woman was in front of her. She was wearing jeans and a shirt, not very spectacular, and her face seemed familiar, but Anna still had no idea who she was.

"Sorry, we are closed," the woman said.

Anna bit back on her sarcastic reply that she could see that but that still didn't mean she knew who the woman was. Instead, she smiled and forced herself to give a friendly answer. "I wanted to see Luther," Anna said. "I'm the owner here. Any you are?"

"Oh! I'm sorry." The woman looked embarrassed. "I didn't know. I thought Luther owned it... I was just hired today. Pleased to meet you!"

"You too." Anna said. The whole situation was strange. "Where is Luther?"

"He told me to close up the place because he wanted to look at an apartment in Beverly Hills."

Again?, Anna wanted to ask. Luther had just moved a year and a half ago. Buy maybe with the new influx of customers due to Anna's own work to make So Chic more popular Luther could now rent a bigger place. 

But before she could ask a question about that, Kim walked up between the mannequins. Instantly, the shopgirl's behaviour changed. Her face became more rigid, her posture straighter. A fan, most likely. Anna laughed silently. Like she hadn't been like that.

"Hey bestie!" Anna exclaimed, holding out her hand for their bestie handshake. Kim didn't seem to notice though, her attention caught by the mannequins' dresses. Anna let her hand drop, embarrassed. At least the new shopgirl at her side hadn't seemed to notice, staring at Kim like a fan would.

"Hm... I like both of these," Kim said. She pointed to the mannequins. "What do you think: the silver dress or the red dress?"

That Kim even had to ask. Anna remembered distinctly that she had recommended Kim a red dress before. It had looked brilliant at her, accentuating both her boobs and her ass perfectly. "Red," Anna said.

At the same time, the shopgirl said, "Silver."

Kim must have missed what Anna had said because she continued to smile at the shopgirl while pointing at the silver dress. "You are right. This is super cute!" Kim said, excited. And if Kim was that excited, who was Anna to protest? "Thank you so much for your help. I can tell you must be into fashion! How much is it?"

Anna shook her head marginally and saw that the shopgirl must have noticed. 

"No charge..." she said.

Anna had to smile.

"No. Really?" Kim said. She shook her head. "I can't! I have to pay!"

"Really, it's much more advertisement if you wear it--", the shopgirl started.

"Kim, come on," Anna interrupted her. This was ridiculous. "It's yours. What's a dress between besties?"

"You have been so nice to me!" Kim said. Anna waved it away. Really. But Kim just turned to the shopgirl. "Hey... I'm doing that photo shoot at Metropolitan Magazine out in Beverly Hills. If you are into fashion, I'm sure you'd find it interesting. It's kinda short notice, but... wanna come?"

Anna remembered when Kim had asked her to come with her to photo shoots to watch. Nowadays, when they were at shoots together, it meant that they had both landed something big.

"I'd love that!" the shopgirl said and Anna had to smile at her enthusiasm.

"Oh, good! This will be so much fun. Just make sure to wear something dressier - St. Clair is weird like that", Kim continued as the shopgirl took the silver dress off the mannequin and handed it to Kim, properly wrapped and bagged.

"Anyway, I'll get your number, but I have to run - I'm almost late! - but I'll see you soon!"

With that, Kim was already out of the door and Anna was left to wave after her. The shopgirl just said, "Bye!" But Anna doubted Kim had even heard this.

"She's just super busy, all the time," Anna told the shopgirl. "Don't worry about it."

The shopgirl didn't answer but was busy herself with dressing the mannequin anew. Anna sighed. She would have to talk to Luther to take more care when hiring. The shopgirl had been nice enough to Kim, but the way she ignored Anna...

"Please close up, yes?" 

Without waiting for an answer, Anna made it out of the door. She considered going to her flat to look after the dog... But something told her to better wait. So instead of heading inside, she went to her car and waited there, careful to watch the So Chic entrance. She only had to watch a few minutes more before the shopgirl came out. She locked up after herself, which was good, and then walked towards Anna's car.

Anna sank low in her seat even though she knew that it was really hard to see through the windows. But before the shopgirl reached Anna, she walked into the duLuxe building... The same one Anna had her old apartment in.

Anna frowned. She decided to wait until the shopgirl came out again before she headed in. It wasn't like she was in a hurry. Anna pulled out her mobile - Willow Pape had called again, apparently couldn't catch a hint - and Anna called her wife, who didn't answer. Probably at a job herself or on her own jet on her way home. Kim also didn't pick up, but seemed to be already calling someone. That hadn't happened before, but with how many people Kim knew, Anna wasn't too surprised. Anna scrolled through her contacts. She had way too many numbers in there, considering she barely even remembered who most of these people even were.

The shopgirl got out of the building after a bit, wearing a white dress with fitting cut outs now. Anna frowned. She could have sworn she had a similar dress buried somewhere in her wardrobe, from forever ago. Cheap material, if Anna remembered correctly, and bought at a thrift store because back then she hadn't had enough money for anything else.

She saw the shopgirl walk over to the bus stop. Her walk in high heels was terrible, her hips swaying way too much and she kept tugging at the middle of her dress. Anna snorted, but then again, she hadn't been much different back then. It just felt like a lifetime ago.

If the shopgirl had to take the bus though, Anna would be faster with her jeep. She had a moment then, to freshen up a bit.

Anna threw another glance at the shopgirl, then got out of the car and headed inside. She struggled a bit with the key, but eventually the apartment door opened. Anna put her foot in front of the gap when she opened the door. To keep the cat from running out. He didn't come though. Anna frowned and closed the door behind her. The cat sitter was probably looking after him at her own flat, which was a shame. Anna loved petting him, the few times she was in Downtown LA with her busy schedule.

She started taking off her shoes, when she noticed that her TV was gone. The whole set, the table and the TV itself, actually. Anna blinked, carefully straightened. Her table was missing as well, and the picture she had picked just when she and her wife had gotten engaged. Or when they had gotten married. Anna didn't clearly remember that anymore.

It didn't look broken in though. Anna fished out her phone and dialed her wife again. Nothing, still. And Kim was busy now.

A prank then, that was it. Anna shook her head. She doubted her wife had pulled that off by herself. Normally, in these things, at least one Kardashian was involved.

If Kim was at the Metropolitan Magazine for a shoot, Anna would just pay her a visit before she headed home. Maybe they were already planning another prank.

She didn't bother to dress in something different, because Kim had been right about Garrett St. Clair. With the car, Anna got to Beverly Hills in no time. She had to put on some music in the car, before her worrying thoughts became too much. Kim had to know that Anna wasn't a huge fan of pranks, with how fast things like these could escalate. But apparently that hadn't mattered.

Anna had to search for a parking space, circle the block, before she could go inside the Metropolitan Magazine building. St. Clair was still talking though, so Anna knew she wasn't too late.

"--must be Kim's friend," St. Clair was saying. "Sorry, I forget what she said your name was..."

"My name is Michelle Ana," the shopgirl said.

St. Clair said something else, but Anna had problems hearing him. What had she said? Her name was "Michelle Ana"? That sounded way too similar to Anna's own name to be true. Anna's name was Anna Micha-- Miche-- Anna Michael, yes. (It was, wasn't it?)

And "Michelle"'s name wasn't real, Anna decided. She pushed open the door to St. Clair's studio. He was already taking pictures as both "Michelle" and Kim were posing now. Anna waved at Kim, but she didn't seem to see her, even though she looked into Anna's direction multiple times.

Anna gritted her teeth and took care to close the door quietly as to not interrupt the shoot. She was professional like that.

It had to be a joke. Like that prank war Khourtney and Khloé had played on each other that one time. Tomorrow, Kim would call and they would have a laugh about it.

Anna would just have to wait for the conclusion, she told herself as she got back to her car and made her way to Hollywood. It was dark by the time she arrived and Anna felt more tired than before.

She parked her car and headed up to her apartment.

(She had already bought the apartment, right?)

"I'm home," Anna called when she opened the door. She fumbled a bit for the light switch as it was pitch dark inside the flat. When Anna turned on the light, it wasn't much better though: The flat was empty. Empty, empty. Anna couldn't breathe properly. She had to cling to the door to keep standing. Not only the furniture was gone, but someone had stripped the flat of the carpet as well, of the tapestry.

Anna's fingers trembled as she pulled out her phone. Willow Pape had called again. How had that woman even gotten her number in the first place. Anna ignored it. She had to try three times to call her wife's number because she kept scrolling by ner name. Fuck, she knew that name. They had planned to adopt as soon as they had saved up a bit more money and Anna loved her more than anything. That much Anna remembered. She had to know the name. Hers was the most popular, sure, but her wife's name and face were plastered on almost just as many ads.

Holding her breath, Anna put the phone up to her ear. "The number you have called is temporarily not available. The number--"

Anna almost let her mobile fall. This prank was going too far. This wasn't funny anymore. Anna closed her eyes. Everything was fine.

She carefully walked out of the building. She remembered parking her car somewhere, but she couldn't see it anymore. Maybe it had been stolen. Just to make this day even better. Anna leaned against the jeep parked right in front of the building to catch her breath, but straightened herself up right afterwards. Just a prank that definitely wasn't funny.

Where the fuck was Kim?

Anna checked her twitter feed and there it was, Dirk Diamonds was tweeting about Kim being at The Brew Palms. Just around the corner then. Dirk Diamonds. The name seemed familiar, but Anna didn't remember from where. (What was her own name again?)

Anna walked over. Her feet were hurting by now, but she had left her flat shoes in the car and without the money from Luther's weekly profits Anna couldn't even buy something new. And her wardrobe in the Luna Condos had been gone as well. (Where was Luther getting the money from anyway? Were he and Anna business partners or what?)

Anna could see The Brew Palms now, the light from the billboard leading the way. Kim would clear everything up, Anna knew she would.

Someone was arguing at the door, a blond woman and another one in a white dress. Anna knew her, but she had forgotten the name. (Michelle Ana.)

"Whatever! I'm MUCH too famous to deal with you, gutter trash," the blond woman was saying. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Hashtag: ratchet."

The other woman in the white dress just walked away silently, in the direction Anna had come from. Anna didn't pay her much attention, but focused on the door of The Brew Palms. She needed to see Kim.

Anna was just at the door, when all of sudden, a hand gripped her arm and pulled her back. Anna looked at the woman who was pulling her away from the entrance. The blond woman. She was wearing a red skirt and white top, but there was nothing familiar about her. "Do I know you?" Anna said. 

(Do you know who I am? I'm Willow Pape, and I SAW you. You were CLEARLY hitting on my boyfriend in there! Well... ex...)

"She already has gotten to you," the woman said. She threw a glance at the door and grabbed Anna's arm tighter. "You need to leave. Get as far away as you can."

"You are you?" Anna repeated. (Willow Willow Willowwillowwillowwillow.) She was beginning to panic. The woman's grip hurt and Anna just wanted to get to Kim. Talk to Kim. Let her make everything alright.

"You don't even remember. I'm Willow Pape. I'm your rival," the woman said, speaking quickly, as if she expected someone to interrupt them any second now. "At least I was... You were getting too popular. More popular than Kim."

Kim... Anna needed to get to her. She would fix it. She tried to pry off the woman's fingers, but she held tight. Like Anna should be remembered. Like An-- Ann-- A-- (What was her name what was her name) should be there...

"Please!" the woman continued. "You are the first one I liked. Remember Thanksgiving! Please! I had to watch this so often... I know. And you. You need to leave! Get as far away from her as you can."

"No!" you said. You were so sure. "I need to see Kim."

You pulled hard and the woman had to let your arm go. "She will delete and replace you! Please," she begged, which didn't make much sense. "She already is--"

"Kim," you started to say as you opened the door to The Brew Palms, "will help me."

You stepped inside and--

*

Another number. Michelle shook her head. She had to ask Kim for a way to bring some kind of order to this growing list of phone numbers. Michelle couldn't keep up anymore with all these super random E-Listers wanting to flirt and network. They never showed up again, as it seemed, always just there once, and solely to pester her. As she walked out of Tavrn into the Malibu sun, she looked at the number the woman had just entered.

The name almost made her stop.

Anna Michael.

Michelle laughed. What a coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, dear recipient, for this delightful prompt I had so much fun writing. I hope you have a great Yuletide! :)


End file.
